How To Kill A Robin
by whyrthecloudscrying
Summary: A young woman in her late teens was found slaughtered and left for dead in an overgrown field not far from the high school she attended. The victim has been confirmed as Kairi Robins, a 17 year old senior at Twilight Technical High School." CONTAINS YAOI


**WARNING** this story contains YAOI.

ok! first of all i`d like to apologize to anyone reading this who is also reading Picture Perfect. i know i said i would update sooner, but i`ve been so busy and just haven`t found the time or will power to update. i PROMISE an update will come! i started working on one!

alrighty. so this story was inspired by my train of thought lately. i keep looking around my class and wondering to myself 'How many of them will still be alive by 30? Will i be alive by 30?'. well, i certainly hope i will, but i keep playing out my murder and ways i could leave hints to the killer if i ever got a chance. i know, i`m a bit odd.

well, i decided this could be an interesting Kingdom Hearts story if i but my mind to it. so over the past few days i`ve been thinking it out and writing bits while i`m not doing anything at school.

please bear with me for any grammatical mistakes, i`m only human.

oh, and enjoy!

* * *

"_Police are baffled by the strange crime scene they came upon early yesterday morning. A young_ _woman in her late teens was found slaughtered and left for dead in an overgrown field not far from the high school she attended. The victim has been confirmed as Kairi Robins, a 17 year old senior at Twilight Technical High School. The victims pink cellphone was phone clutched in her hand, and written in barely legible writing in the dirt were the words 'he`s on the phone'. Authorities have indeed found pictures on the cellphone of two people dressed in black coats who are suspected to be the murderers and are conducting an investigation on …"_

The television flicked off, color flushing away into the box. Replacing the beautiful news woman and her fantastic plastic hair was the reflection of two young men. One looked pleased, his wild mane of red hair falling over his face and gently obscuring his penetrating green eyes. His arms were crossed lazily over his chest, and in one hand he held the remote to the old tv.

The second man looked nervous, eyes wide and shocked. His long, silky silver hair swept over his face in a loving caress. His aqua eyes were large, looking tired from the weight of the heavy black bags underneath them. Sleeplessness was written all over him, from his face to his posture and finally to his clothes; the same clothes, in fact, that he had been wearing since yesterday.

"There, see?" the red head asked, looking up. His face was sly, eyes slitted into knowing crevices on his pale face. The silver haired boy turned slowly, horror etched on his face. "All taken care of" the red head said. He tossed the remote onto the coffee table between the tv and the sofa on which they sat.

"Axel …" the silver haired boy spoke, his voice shaky and hoarse "What`d we do Axel … oh god …"

Axel stood up and moved to the kitchen. When he returned to the living room, he shoved a blue plastic bowl into the silver haired boy's hands, for his face had tinted green. "Don`t puke on the carpet Riku, I have a hard enough time getting Patrick`s stains out". As if on cue, the little black Pomeranian trotted in. His jingling heart collar ornament averted Riku`s attention for a few moments.

"Oh god … What if Demyx finds out? Dude he`s your roommate! How are you gonna keep it from him?!" Riku`s voiced seemed to raise several octaves in several short seconds. Axel pinched him and shushed him "Quiet, or the whole complex will know moron!"

Tears welled in Riku`s eyes as he turned to the red head again, this time whispering frantically "I don`t wanna go to jail Axe, I`d never survive! Or what if they just give us the death penalty? What if-" Axel scoffed and shoved the silver haired boy, silencing him.

"No one`s gonna find out, Riku" he said slowly, trying as best he could to be comforting "This murder was fool-proof! They won`t find anything to lead them back to us" a small smile carved itself onto his face "and besides, now with that bitch outta the way, Sora`s all yours".

Riku seemed to calm at the statement. Sora. Oh, how he loved that morotic little goofball. Kairi Robins had been part of their trio when they were younger; as the years progressed however, she expressed her love of Sora to him. Eventually, they began dating, pushing Riku further and further away.

Riku had met Axel his second year at TTHS. Axel was a rebellious youth who lived on his own (unless you counted the roommate that shared his rent, Demyx Voltz). He smoked, drank alcohol, and got high whenever he could. He talked smack about everyone and anyone, challenged the teachers, and made girls swoon over him with just a flashing smile. Riku admired Axel in every which way, and desperate for a friend he drew out the pattern for their horribly quilted friendship.

"Hey" he had said, turning around in his desk to meet the red heads emerald eyes. A look of amusement had crossed the others face "Yo" the red head had answered. And that started it. Riku had followed Axel around like a lost puppy for several days before the red head said anything else to him (Riku even suspected that he hadn`t noticed the tag-along kid up until then).

"There we go" Axel said, smiling and patting Riku on the head "Remembering now? Remembering why we did this?"

Riku stared at Axel for several seconds. Finally, he stood slowly and handed the bowl back to the red head. Axel watched, alarmed "What? Are you leaving?" he asked, standing and in turn passing the bowl to the couch.

"Yeah" Riku said "I`m tired." He approached the red door, dulled with age and paint peeling. Axel followed him, resting a large, firm hand on his shoulder "Smile Riku" he said, smiling himself, and let the silver haired boy out.

* * *

The next day Riku meandered into school late. Axel was leaning against his locker, the only person in sight through the long, white and blue hallway.

"Yo" Axel said when Riku approached the locker, he slide out of the way and watched lazily. Riku fiddled with the lock a few times before finally getting it to open. Inside were a few books, blinders, a pack of Skellington brand cigarettes, and a picture of him, Sora, and Kairi taped to the back. The faces that stared back at the two boys were young and smiling, Kairi stood in the middle, arms around both the boys with her eyes closed and her mouth open in a laugh. Sora was on the right side, making a goofy face, inclined towards Riku. Riku was on the left, watching Sora and letting a laugh release at the younger boys face.

Axel reached inside and ripped the picture from the locker, crumbled it, and tossed it into the trash next to one of the many doors that lined the hallways "Two points!" he whispered to himself.

Riku watched him in a zombie-like state.

Axel rolled his eyes and shook Riku heartily "Come on, we need to get rid of stuff like this. You`ll never get with Sora if your both transfixed on Kairi. Buck up pal" the last statement was followed by a smack on the back.

"Where`s Roxas?" Riku asked, taking out a slate grey blinder and then closing the locker. Axel was Roxas` boytoy. Roxas was a short blonde haired punk who looked very similar to Sora (in fact, they were cousins) only with far more piercing and tattoos, and much more suggestive. Roxas was nearly as rebellious as Axel, and never faulted in showing mass PDA around school; he was, however, a brilliant kid who seemed to somehow excel in all his classes and find the time to do homework, considering he never attended them.

"Hmm?" Axel hummed, pausing from picking at his nails to look at Riku "Oh, he`s in class or something". Riku would have pestered Axel more on the topic, asking questions like 'Wait, in class? Dude, we better check the janitors closets' or 'Since when did Roxas ever go to class?', but he found that he didn`t have the strength to ask.

The bell for class changes rang, and a cloud of voices floated through the hallway. All of them seemed to be working from the topic of Kairi Robins. Riku thought for a moment he would be sick.

"Come on Riku, I happen to know from a good source that Sora is here today, and sulking like a little kid" Axel said, grinning wickedly "I think it`s about time that Superman made his first appearance"

"I wish I was Superman" Riku replied. If he had been Superman, maybe he could have used his head; and if it had been up to his head, then he wouldn`t have followed Axel. Then again, if his head had any control over him what so ever he would never have gone with Axel two nights ago. No, if his head had any say over anything that Riku`s body decided to do, then Riku would have never befriended Axel in the first place.

Unfortunately for Riku, his head just wasn`t forceful enough. It gave in to easily to Axel, and to his own heart. The two boys had killed Kairi for a reason, and that reason was love. Riku was utterly and completely head over heels for Sora, but the two prior best friends had fallen apart over the years. Sora was no longer the goofy beach bum who would befriend anyone and anything, he was part of a much higher high school class. He was popular. And Kairi had been his girlfriend.

Riku no longer matter after Kairi spilled her feelings. Soon the two only wanted to be with each other, and would often go off without telling Riku; or worse, tell Riku to meet them one place, and then go off together some other place. And they`d had sex. Riku knew, because Kairi had gone to him when she found out she was pregnant. Riku had been the one to drive her all the way into Hallow Bastion to get the abortion with her parents knowing.

He had held Kairi`s hand as long as he could. Kairi had said she and Sora missed him, had asked what happened to them. Riku had no answer. Kairi had promised that they would all hang out together sometime, once all this was taken care of.

Kairi was only human though, and humans break promises.

"Look" Axel said, stopping suddenly and causing Riku to smack into him. Axel seemed to have not noticed, instead pulling him around and pointing to a boy with a mop of naturally spiky brown locks, sitting up against the brick face of the outer school wall. His face was buried into his knees, which were pulled up against his chest. Sora had always been a bit of a crybaby, but seeing him there like that completely shattered Riku`s fragile heart.

"Well?" Axel asked, looking at him as if he was expecting something. Riku faultered "What?" he asked.

"Go over there moron!" Axel hissed, shoving Riku forward. Riku staggered towards Sora in surprise. Go _over_ there? He hadn`t even _spoken_ to Sora in nearly two years. He felt giddy butterflies enter his stomach. The silver haired teen loomed over Sora, casting along shadow over him.

"Sora" Riku murmured.

Sora`s head snapped up and he blinked past tears for several moments before he recognized Riku. More tears snaked along his face, down his chin, his neck, and then disappeared into his shirt. Riku found himself feeling jealous of those tears, for being able to so innocently touch Sora where he so badly wanted to.

Riku slide down the wall, resting next to Sora, who stared at him foreignly. "I`m sorry … about what happened …" Riku mumbled awkwardly, two meaning hidden in his apology. Sora said nothing; he looked away for a while. It seemed like hours, though it couldn`t have been more than seven minutes.

"I am too" he uttered finally. And suddenly, it felt like they had placed a Band-Aid over the air between them.

* * *

Riku drummed his fingers against the cafeteria table, trying to ignore the slippery, wet smacks coming from Roxas and Axel. Axel was against the wall, sitting on the floor. Roxas was straddling his hips, hands pressed firmly against the wall and lips glued against the red heads. Riku blushed at every moan and groan, and wiggled uncomfortably whenever the two really got into grinding their hips together.

"Haha! Look at the fags!" shouted a boy from a group that was passing by "Go fucking kill yourselves fags! Haha!"

Riku turned around to see the group, catching Sora`s eyes. Sora`s face lit up instantly, and he pulled away from the group still calling names at Axel and Roxas (who were not even aware of this fact, so involved in each other were they).

"Sora! What the fuck man? Your gonna catch Fag over there!" one boy shouted, reaching for his arm to pull him back. Sora shook the boy off, as if he was merely a bothersome spider, and continued towards Riku.

"Hi Riku" he said, seating himself next to the silver haired boy. He glanced uneasily at his cousin and Axel.

"Hey" Riku responded, offering a smile to the younger boy "You can sit with your friends if you want … I don`t want to keep you from them" he said softly. In reality, he very much wanted to keep Sora from them. He wished he could blind every single person they came in contact with, so that they would not see Sora and take him from him.

"Nah" Sora responded, opening a carton of chocolate milk he had brought with him "I wanna sit with you and …" he hesitated, glanced again at his busy cousin, and didn`t finish the sentence. Riku felt his stomach do flips.

It had been nearly three weeks since Kairi`s death; three weeks since Riku had gone up to Sora, and had repaired their damaged friendship. They still seemed like strangers to each other, giving only polite comments and ending, mostly, in awkward silence.

"Hey … who are they?" Sora asked, motioning with his head towards the next table over. Riku turned his head to look and then turned back quickly, eyes wide.

"Dude. They`re these crazy chicks who follow us around all the time. Like, they stalk us. Or Axel and Rox really. Don`t make eye contact dipshit!" Riku hissed, turning Sora`s head away.

The two girls sat silently, occasionally giggling and muttering things to each other. One was short, with unnatural red hair (though not nearly as prominent as Axel`s own hair); she wore thick framed black glasses, and carried around a small maroon camera. The second girl was taller, with shorter, dirty blonde hair. She too wore glasses, but they were large, and retro. Riku had heard from someone that they were fake.

"That`s a little … weird" Sora said, looking damaged.

"Yeah, well-" Riku began, before he was rudely interrupted by a "Yooo! Sora!".

Axel waved, having just noticed the brunette's presence. Roxas snapped his head around to glare at whoever had taken his toys attention away from him. "Fuck off Sora" he spat, nuzzling his face into Axel`s neck and then dragging his tongue upwards.

Sora coughed uncomfortably, and the two girls from the next table emitted loud muttering and squees.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" Riku asked suddenly. He had just noticed how crowded it seemed to be getting.

"Uh … yeah" Sora said "I really do". He stood up, pulling his eyes from his cousin and Axel and nearly bolted for the door. Riku swaggered after him.

"You homophobic?" he asked as they walked down the empty hallways.

"What?" Sora asked, looking at Riku with the same confused look Riku had painted in his memory.

"You homophobic?" he repeated.

"Hobo whatick?" Sora mimicked, wrinkling his nose.

Riku laughed and clapped Sora on the back "No dude, Homophobic. Do gay people freak you out?" on the outside he thought he was doing an excellent job of keeping cool, but on the inside he was strung tighter then a coil of wire.

"Oh … well … I mean … " Sora trailed off, not quite sure what to say "It`s just … weird, ya know? Boys with boys?" he gave a look that suggested he was thinking hard and deeply about this matter.

Riku shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. If Sora was homophobic, there was no chance of the two getting together. He and Axel would have taken a life for nothing. Guilt and fear entered his stomach, and he could feel the slice of pizza he had eaten for lunch begin to church around dangerously.

"I guess I don`t really care. I mean, if being with another guy makes someone happy …. Then it`s not my place to correct it … right?" Sora finally answered.

Riku was flooded with relief. He still had a chance. It wasn`t all for nothing.

"Right" he answered, smiling.

* * *

i actually wanted to make this chapter longer, but if i did then it would have been stopped in an awkward place. so yeah. next chapter will be nice and long (:

did you enjoy? review please! i love to read your thoughts, and reviews make me feel like writing my thoughts is worth something!


End file.
